Unhappy Holiday
The girl's mother has been talking to the other women in town, and has found out that her daughter is being held on a ship belonging to the crime lord's personal captain. And even worse, this ship is in enemy waters and in danger of being sunk. So go you and rescue the girl before anything happens to her. Mission Notes This is a multi-part mission that can get somewhat tricky, requiring quick thinking and improvisation at times. Mission Objectives * Destroy all Enemy Ships: 0/5 * Protect the Captain's Ship * Meet with the Captain ** Board the Captain's Ship ** Do Not Sink The Captain Saving the Ship In the first part, you'll have to prevent the ship with the girl from being sunk. It's a level 22 with a (Fallback) rating, so it can't take a lot of damage. All the enemies in this part of the mission will be between level 17 and level 21. The situation is as follows: there will be three "pairs" of ships at first - one enemy, and one NPC ship supporting you in each pair. These pairs will be about 500-600 yards apart, facing off against each other. You will get into the mission next to one of these pairs at the start of the mission, your escortee will be with the pair at the other end of the mission (that is, well more than 1000 yards away). In addition to that, two more enemy ships will spawn quite a distance off and will go for your escortee and his guard (they will be far enough away that you can reach him before them and probably even destroy the ship threatening him before they arrive). Now even though your NPC support ships are quite capable of holding off the enemies by themselves, it will be a close thing in each case. Obviously, you'll want to reach your escortee as quickly as possible (he'll not be shy about getting into the fight), but on the other hand, what you don't want to happen is one of your support ships losing against his immediate opponent in the meantime, and that opponent then regenerating to full health and coming after you. This means trying to help your allies out as well as you can while making your way to the other end of the mission map, where your escortee is. In the end, it's a judgement call: how long to stick around at each of the fighting pairs, how quick you can get to your escortee, how your escortee and his guard are doing in their fight. But every little bit of additional damage helps. If you can pump 2 or 3 broadsides into each enemy ship as you go past, that's probably already enough to tip the balance in your ally's favor (and if one of the closer two allies wins, he'll go and help out the other one). If your ship is equipped with stern chasers, keeping them trained at one of the enemies as you run towards the third pair will be helpful as well. So now that you've hopefully made it to your escortee and sunk the ship threatening him, he'll happily sail off towards the start of the map to go after any enemy ship that's still around there. If you've done enough damage to those as you went past, they should be destroyed before he gets there, keeping him relatively safe and in the company of your other allies for the time being. At about this time, the last two enemy ships should have arrived. Sink them with the help of your last ally (who'll hopefully have come out of the fight in reasonable shape due to your help). Once all enemies are dead, you'll now have to meet with your escortee at a rendezvous point some way off. As soon as you get there, you'll be transported aboard automatically. Talking to the Captain The next part is just a conversation with the ship's Captain in his cabin. Turns out he is a honorable man in his way, and while thankful for your help, he won't turn over the girl to you out of respect for his orders. But he proposes a ship to ship duel, with the promise that his allies will keep out of it. Agree to that, then leave his ship to return to your own. Sinking the Ship The last part will start with a timer, giving you opportunity to get ready for the figh against your former escortee. Switching to dismantling or anti-crew shot during this time is highly recommended - remember, he's in a (Fallback) ship, and a full broadside with heavy shot could already put him dangerously close to sinking, especially if you hit the bow or the stern. Board the ship (not too difficult, since you'll start out stationary and next to each other) and win the boarding combat to finish the mission.